Lyle-Verse (A Thief in Training)
by RedmoonPro
Summary: A one-shot set a couple months after my first ever campaign this is my first publish I'll take pointers & hope you guys like this


**Please review I'd like to hear your opinions i hope you guys like this because i plan to write other stories based in this little universe**

Overlooking the city of Port town the small shivering form of Harmony was waiting for her mentor to show up as expected he didn't announce his presence

"I told you that you were gonna want more clothes.."

Said her mentor from behind

"well I didn't think it'd be this cold"

Harmony said teeth slightly chattering she noticed his smirk she then started feeling hot with anger but figured she probably did look stupid certainly not like a thief ready to strike out on her own. She was nudged which she then noticed he brought a cloth leather poncho of sorts she took it and put it on

"why is it so damn cold? It shouldn't be yet..."

said the young girl

"I don't know.. I'm guessing the world is hurting... a god was just destroyed"

Her mentor said. Looking down she could see the Jewelry store they were gonna hit

"that's where it is?"

Harmony asked feeling slightly better in the cold

"ya. The Widow's Heart is in there"

Harmony looked down at the store

"well better get to it"

she said nonchalantly before having Lancelot's arm rest in front of her

"how do ya think your getting in?"

He said

"rooftop"

she said like he was stupid she again tries to go forward meeting the same resistance.

"You gotta good idea. Add on to it."

Harmony stopped to think then answered

"get to the roof get inside improvise done"

Lancelot didn't look impressed

"Not everything I do is a good idea"

He says as she gets around his arm continues to the store. After arriving the pair snuck in through a window latched on the other side using a flat tool Lance had. In the halls the duo saw a few ways into the room containing their treasure before deciding on the ventilation system, boosting Harmony up crawling his way up as well crawling to the desired room there was a vent overlooking the treasure they desired.

"Wow looks like we're paying homage to Mission Impossible"

The thief said.

"What?"

Harmony said confused by her mentor's comment, Lancelot unamused with how his Protegé didn't understand his reference

"just turn around Ethan Hunt"

Harmony does what he says feeling as he ties a rope around her waist

"watch what your doing down there... they got guards.. Thieves and swords don't mix well"

Lance said tying the other end of the rope to himself

"Good thing I'm not a normal thief"

Harmony says sounding proud of herself.

"That's not a good thing"

Harmony frowned remembering the code her mentor adopted. being lowered down silently Harmony grabbed the platinum statue depicting the face of the Widow of the first king that ruled this province, while being pulled back up the pair both noticed the old rope breaking in the middle Lance continued to try and hoist his Protegé the rope snapped before he could get her up she was waiting to fall but found that Lance had caught her hand but the guards were disturbed nonetheless looking around for the source of the sound of the rope snap. Lance got her halfway back in the vent before a guard grabbed her leg pulling them both out Lance managing to tuck Harmony into his chest before impacting the ground Harmony heard bones cracking as the pair hit the ground Rolling off Lance Harmony drew a Dagger as a guard swung a sword at her she parryed for both herself Lancelot

"Harm!"

Lance said warning in his voice as he started defending himself as well. Harmony slid to the side of one of The guards slicing him across the side following up with a stab in the same wound turning him into one of his partners sword, taking advantage of the shocked guard who stabbed his own friend Harmony grabbed his wrist twisting herself under his arm drawing her 2nd dagger slicing his stomach on her way through when he doubled over she stuck the dagger in his face

"Harmony no!"

Lance screamed angry

"gggrrr!"

Harmony practically growled as she retrieved her daggers turning around she sees as Lance knocks the last of the guards out Lance immediately holstered his blackjack walking up to Harmony whom was acting like she was cleaning her blades.

"Sheathe. Now."

Listening instantly but trying to look nonchalant as Lance stared her down clearly angry

"why the hell'd you kill those guards?"

Lance barely whispered

"they're mercenaries they were gonna kill us. Atleast now they can't come after us! they can't wake up to cause more grief for us..."

she defended

"by the time guards wake up I'm usually long gone... They had families.. widowed wives orphaned children... thats all you did.. let's go"

she watched as he turned away from her trying to hide her sadness at his disapproval, Lance notices her still standing there but not her sadness

"let's go. Harm.. now..."

standing there frozen Harmony stared up at him tears welling up. Tired of waiting Lance grabs a hold of her wrist which she pulls away punches him in the ribs, immediately Harmony regrets her outburst tries to apologize over over. After a breather Lance gets back up as she caught a glimpse of his new white eye Lance turned walked home saying nothing else Harmony following behind silently.


End file.
